Alex Is Always There
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Post-Cuba!AU, Sometimes true love can escape our notice even when it's staring us right in the face.This is the story of how Alex Summers stole the heart of one Charles Xavier...away from Erik Lehnsherr. Charles/Erik, eventual Alex/Charles slash!
1. Prologue

**Alex Is Always There**

**Summary: **Post-Cuba AU, Sometimes true love can escape our notice even when it's staring us right in the face. This is the story of how Alex Summers stole the heart of one Charles Xavier...away from Erik Lehnsherr.

**WARNING/DISCLAIMER**:Warning for slash. I own nothing. If I did then Charles would be with Erik or Alex. No money will be made from this.

**Pairings:** Charles/Erik, eventually Alex/Charles!

**A/N:**Just like to say a special Thank You to my beta, 'OnTheWingsofRavens' for correcting this fic for me! Any remaining errors are my own. Hopefully there won't be too many though. Thanks again! It really is appreciated! Also this is now a fill for my own kink meme prompt Round Ten with some obvious changes :The Real Reason Erik Turned Bad.

**Pre & post Cuba AU. Charles is with Erik, but can't seem to resist Alex's almost shy sexual advances and starts an affair with him. (Seriously, who could resist Alex?) Erik eventually catches them together and things turn ugly.**

**Bonus points if at some point Magneto kidnaps Alex and is not very pleasent with him just to hurt Charles for breaking his heart.**

**And bonus, bonus points for Alex getting some good punches and energy blasts in !**

**I'd like a happy ending please! I promise one. But I'm warning you all now though that it may not be concidered such for Cherik fans.**

**NC-17 would be wonderful! It's rated T for now. But I may write an NC-17 sequel? I've got tons of ideas for Alex/Charles. Go Chalex!**

**Prologue**

Alex is there when Erik tries to apologize for accidentally shooting Charles in the back on the beach and doesn't leave them alone for a second.

Charles manages to eccept it.

Alex is there when Erik comes over for tea, and plays a game of chess, shooting a 'you're a dead man sitting' glare in the metal bender's direction.

Charles manages to calm Erik down enough to keep him back from killing the boy.

Alex is there, when Erik bends down, and finally hugs Charles goodbye for the first time, kissing the corner of his mouth.

It was really starting to get on Charles' nerves.

Alex is there when Erik isn't.

Charles manages to feel grateful to him for that, but still wishes that it was Erik there for him.

"You know I'd never hurt you, or leave you like he does. I'll always be here for you when you need me," Alex says one night, while playing a game of chess with him.

Charles has taught him how to play because the blonde wanted to learn so that he could play with Charles.

The energy blaster had said one day, not long after he was brought home from the hospital, that couldn't stand seeing him so lonely all the time. The blonde had then taken it upon himself to become his...confidant, is the only way the telepath knew how describe his new, and still devoloping relationship with Alex.

"I know," he answers, still wishing that it was Erik sitting in front of him and not Alex.

Charles feels guilty about it because he also knows that Alex is in love with him.

"I'm not good at this mushy stuff, so I'll just say it. I. Love. You! Will you give me a chance?"

Charles really hates to break Alex's heart, but he's already in love with someone else.

"Oh, Alex, I'm sorry. But I'm not available. And you're still just a child."

Alex narrows his eyes. He could feel his new best friend trying hard not to cry, and being angry was the only way Alex knows how to cover his tears.

"He'll only end up breaking your heart you know," Alex says, getting up to leave. Charles watches him go, wishing there was something he could do to comfort the boy. But he decides it's best to leave him be for the time being.

"I know," he says quietly as the door to the room slams shut behind the boy.

_I'm sorry.'_

**A/N**:Okay, I know this might seem weird, but I just needed something different. And I really have a soft spot for Alex and think he and Charles would be great together too. Not to mention cute!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They are love!


	2. What Alex wants

**Chapter Two**:What Alex wants

Alex walks into his room and slams the door shut behind himself. He makes his way over to the bed and falls facedown on it.

Groaning miserably, he flips himself over so that he was laying on his back and stares blankly up at the ceiling._ 'Why can't Charles see that Erik is only going to end up hurting him? I would never hurt him like he does. I can treat him better. Give him more. I don't care that I'm younger and he's older. He's not that much older than me_.' It's just an excuse to hold on to that monster._ 'What do I have to do to make him love me?' _

He sighs, reaching over to the radio on the nightstand and turns it onto the country channel. He hates country, but it fits his mood. He rests his hands behind his head and sighs, finally letting the tears fall and feels weak because of it. No wonder Charles wants Erik instead of him. Erik wasn't a coward or a weak like him. He knows what he wants and goes for it. He wasn't a child like Alex.

'_Alex, please don't be upset. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. But it's for the best you'll see,' _Charles tries to comfort him in his mind. That's another thing Alex didn't get. How could Charles love someone who tries to hide from him with that stupid helmet?

_'Piss off_!' he snaps back, then sighs, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the telapath using that kind of language._ 'I'm sorry. Please, I just need to be alone right now so I can think.' _

_'I understand. And I really am sorry,'_ Charles apologizes again, slipping from his mind and Alex finds himself missing his presence and the comforting warmth it provides.

He tries to think of when he fell in love with the telepath and can't say for sure when it was. But he'd realized it after the beach and spending hours at Charles' bedside in a chair during his recovery. Though Charles will never regain the use of his legs.

The thought of it makes him want to find Erik...Magneto as he preferes to be called now by anyone except Charles, and give him a piece of his mind. Someday, when he's old enough and strong enough he'll make that monster pay for what he's done to his adoptive family.

Magneto doesn't see the look of longing in Charles' blue eyes as he leaves the mansion.

Alex does.

Magneto doesn't see the first signs of depression in Charles from missing the man and knowing that he was confined to a wheelchair, possibly for the rest of his life set in.

Alex does.

Magneto doesn't see Charles' restless sleep at night.

Alex does, wishing he could crawl under the covers and hold him, soothing him to sleep.

If Charles senses his presence then he doesn't say anything about it.

Magneto doesn't see anything and it was really starting to piss Alex off, because it was all the stupid metal-bender's fault.

**TBC**

**A/N**:So sorry this chapters so short. I'll try and make them longer. But I think shorter chapters make way for quicker updates. And just to let you all know the rest of this story will most likely be from Alex's pov. Hope I'm doing alright with him so far?

**Oh, and please do review! **They are love!


	3. I'll be everything that you need

**Chapter Three**: I'll be everything that you need

Sometime later, Alex finally gets tired of lying around and feeling sorry for himself. He swings his legs over the side of the bed, planting his feet on the floor. He uses the bed to help push himself up. He stretches, feeling the muscles of his arms flex, and wonders what it would feel like to have Charles' soft smooth fingers gliding their way up and down in tender strokes over them, while Alex holds him, kissing his neck.

Making him his and not Magneto's.

Alex wasn't blind to the fact that girls found him attractive as well as other boys, but the latter were rare. He just wants Charles to look at him like that. Like he is the only thing that matters in Charles' world. He's gotten used to never getting what he wants. But he wasn't prepared to give up Charles without a fight. He loves him too much. And he doesn't want to see him hurt by that monster.

'_You'll see Charles. You'll see that I'm right. You'll love me and we'll be happy together. You won't need him anymore because I'll be everything that you need. I'll protect, cherish and love you like he never can. I'll protect our family too because it's the only family I've got now.' _He can't imagine losing Charles, Beast, or Sean. He's already lost his brother Scott and he doesn't know whether he's alive or dead

And Darwin. How he misses his friend so very much. He still dreams about that day with Shaw and wakes up crying some nights. He wishes Darwin was here now to give him advice about how to handle this.

He makes his way out of his room, heading down the stairs and to the living room. He sits down on the couch, picking up the remote, and turns on the telly. He flips through the channels, finally settling for some cartoon. Beast and Sean join him soon after, each one sitting on either side of him, silently offering their support.

"He'll come around eventually. He's not stupid," Beast tries to reassure him, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"And if he is, we'll just have to knock some sense into him. We've been talking and we both agree that you're the better match for the Professor. Who cares about the age differance. It's just a stupid number. We just want you to know that we're rooting for ya bro." Sean tries boosting his spirits, patting his other shoulder comfortingly as well a few times.

Alex can't help but feel touched by their support and wraps an arm around each of their shoulders, pulling them in for a group hug.

He's grown to love the feeling of Beast soft blue fur against his fingers.

"I love you guys! Just in case I don't say it enough." And he does. So much. They were like brothers' to him now. Even though no one can replace the one he's lost.

He lets them go, feeling slightly better than before.

"We love you too bro. But enough of this touchy-feely-girly stuff. I believe you've got a hot young Professor waiting to be seduced by you."

Alex feels heat rising in his cheeks, trying not to let certain images come to mind or feel embarresed about it. It was so like Sean to say something like that and he doesn't know whether to be grateful that they don't seem to care that he likes guys as well as girls or completely mortified that there was a good possibility that Charles had heard that. He hopes that he hadn't.

He nods, getting off of the couch, and began his search for the telepath.

He finds him in his room. They had moved his room to one on the first floor, for easier mobility with the wheelchair. He carefully opens the door, trying to be quiet about it in case Charles was sleeping. He lets himself in, and slowly shuts the door behind himself. Charles appears to be sleeping peacefully for a change.

He tiptoes to his way to his bedside, looking longly down at the older but still young man. He reaches down with a hand, brushing his bangs from his forehead with his fingers. He sits on the edge of the bed, not having the heart to wake Charles now. He watches him sleep, knowing that if Charles woke up and saw him staring, he would probably start locking the door from now on. But for now, he could watch over and protect his telepath. No one will hurt him from now on. And those that have or do in the future won't know what hit them.

He isn't called Havok for nothing.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** They really are appreciated!


	4. The alternative

**A/N**: Kinda nervous about this chapter. I find Alex, not to mention the pairing, very challenging to write for, since Cherik is my OTP from this fandom. But I am enjoying writing it so far. Hope you all liked this chapter!

**Chapter Four: **The alternative

Sometime during the night, Alex looks over at the alarm clock on Charles's nightstand. It reads four-thirty in the morning. He should probably try and get a few hours of sleep himself. He takes one last long lingering look down at Charles, before getting quietly off of the bed. He makes his leave, heading back to his own room and lays down on his bed. He once again reaches over to the nightstand, turning on the radio. He decides to leave it on the country channel and actually manages the few hours.

The next morning, breakfast is quiet and Alex could've cut the tension in the air with a knife. He doesn't like it at all. And Charles is quiet in particular. Alex suspects it has something to do with him. If not him, then Magneto, or both maybe. It is times like these that Alex wishes that he had Charles' ability.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sean is the first to break the silence.

Charles looks in his direction, answering, "Train of course, I think I've been putting it off for way too long."

"You've had a good excuse," Alex says, taking a sip of his coffee. It is a required taste. But he thinks he can get used to it with lots and lots of sugar in it.

Charles turns his attention back to him now. He thinks Charles should take more time off for himself. But he doesn't want to start an argument if he can avoid one and so doesn't mention it. He was surprisingly in kind of a good mood this morning now. Sean's mood has a tendency to rub off on him. And Sean was obviously in a humorous one today.

_'What else is new?'_

"Yes, I may have. But now that I'm feeling better. We should start training again."

"You say we. But who gets to help you train now that Erik isn't here help you anymore?" he probes, knowing he probably shouldn't have. Magneto is still a sore spot for all of them. Especially Charles, who is just as polite about his response as ever.

"I thought you all might help me with that. But if you want to fill that particular spot Alex, then you can. But only if Sean and Hank have no objections."

He looks to Sean, then Hank. They shake their heads no. Sean actually gives him two thumbs up and Beast kicks Sean's leg underneath the table, giving him a warning growl. Sean yelps, glaring daggers at Beast which promises payback later. Alex smirks at them, before turning his attention back to Charles. He leans his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together.

He rests his chin on them, blinking his eyelashes in a come hither way at the telepath across the table.

"Looks like you're stuck with me hot stuff."

He has no doubt in his mind that it is the caffeine and way too much sugar doing the talking for him. But he feels giddy all of the sudden. And Charles is turning an adorable shade of red. His pretty blue eyes look away from his and he desperately wants them to look back.

Alex might as well turn on the Summers' charm while he had it.

Who knew how long it would last.

_'Alex we've had this conversation_,' Charles tries to object telepathically.

He snorts, arguing back, without much venom in it, _'You didn't think I'd actually give you up without a fight did you?' _

Charles sighs in disappointment,_ 'No more coffee with sugar in it for you Alex. It's decaffeinated from now on. And no fighting! Don't think I don't know how you feel about Erik.' _

'_He's a monster. I can treat you better.' _

Charles eyes narrow at that and Alex thinks briefly that he may have just over stepped his bounds.

_'He's not a monster. There's still good in him. He loves me and you have no right to question that. I'm sorry to hurt your feelings Alex. But I can't love you because I love him. We make do with what time we've got. And like I said before. You're still just a child.' _

His good mood is fading fast, quickly being replaced by anger. Not towards Charles. Never towards him. But towards Magento. It was all his fault that Charles doesn't want to love him. If Alex didn't know any better, he'd swear that the metal-bender has placed some kind of love-spell on him.

"I'm not a child anymore! We've all grown up. Once you've learned to except that and let Magneto go. And let me in ... You won't be so DAMN lonely anymore!" he shouts, slamming his fists on the table, causing the other three jump slightly in surprise as it rattles a little. He turns around, storming off.

He has no idea where that outburst came from but it feels like a huge weight has just been lifted from his shoulders.

He pauses in the hall, taking a deep breath. He tries to regain his cool. Then it hits him that he did it. He leans his back against the wall, folding his arms against his chest and laughs.

He actually did it.

He gave Charles a clear alternative and now it was up to him to decide. But that doesn't mean that Alex won't give him quite a few nudges in his own direction.

_'Geez Darwin, friend. If you could only see me now.' _

He imagines that he looks like quite the mess and a lovesick fool.

He slides down the wall, burrying his head between his knees, trying to catch his breath.

He just can't stop laughing and he is seriously starting to weird himself out.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** They really mean a lot to me!


	5. Losing control

**Chapter Five**: Losing control

Not long after that, Charles finds Alex in the hall, still sitting on the floor. He gets up when he sees the telepath, straightening himself out a little. He looks down at Charles in the wheelchair, seeing red. He wants so badly to find Magneto and seriously hurt him for this.

Maybe put him in the hospital like he did Charles. But he doesn't plan on killing the monster if he can help it. He already has one dead man on his conscience and he really doesn't want another. Even though he deserves it. It just won't be Alex that kills him. But it would be so satisfying to see him in pain and bleed a little.

Okay, bleed a lot. Just not enough to kill him. He doesn't want to turn into a killer like Magneto.

_'My revenge will come though. But not now.' _He isn't a idiot anymore, about to rush into a conflict that he knows he can't possibly win.

At least for now.

Charles looks kind of uncomfortable and he was certain that his telepath has heard everything he's just thought. He was thinking so loudly. But Charles didn't say anything about it. Instead his expression changes. He now looks determined to see the rest of his training through to the end, no matter what he thinks or feels about how Alex thinks about him.

Like a true teacher, and Alex loves and admires him even more for that.

"I thought we'd try your aiming outside this time, but without the device that helps you focus your energies or a manikin."

Alex blinks his eyes down at him, trying not to panic. He has no focus at all without that device or manikin.

"You're joking right?"

"You can do it Alex."

"I could hurt you bad! I don't want to hurt you! I could kill you!" he protests, holding up his hands, backing away a little.

"You won't hurt nor kill me. I believe in you Alex."

Alex closes his eyes, his lips trembling a little.

"But why can't you love me?"

"You know why. Please don't do this Alex! You're only making it harder for yourself."

"And you're in denial. Quit deluding yourself with what you want and can't have. I'm right here in front of you. And you can have me. In every way. Any time you want. I would never try to hide my mind from you like he does. Even if I had one of those stupid helmets. Which I don't want anyway. I think it's an insult to your mutation. "Mutant and Proud?" Yeah right! Apparently he and Raven don't think that phrase applies to you. Erik I get. But her? She's your own sister for hell's sake!" he fumes, having kept it bottled up inside for far too long.

He spins around, running for the front door. He hears Charles wheel himself after him, calling him back.

At least his own brother Scott hadn't turned his back on him like that. He was simply lost. And someday, he vows to find him again.

He feels the energy flowing within him, begging for release. He rushes outside and didn't stop until he's in the clearing around the back. The energy threads of red and gold or yellow (It was hard to tell sometimes) circle around his shoulders and waist before finally just spinning in circles around his waist like a hula-hoop.

"_ALEX PLEASE CALM YOUR MIND! You can do it."  
><em>  
><em>"GOD DAMN IT CHARLES! You make me lose control of my energies. I know you want to help, but stay back please! I don't want to hurt you."<em> He would never forgive himself if something happens to his telepath because of his own seriously messed up power.

An energy blasts finally gets free, shooting itself to the right and then another to the left, then one in front. He was simply out of control and he can't stop it. He would give anything for a mutation that isn't as dangerous as his is.

"ALEX STOP YOUR SELF HATRED AT ONCE. FOCUS ON ME! Control your energy blasts. Stop them at your command."

Alex freezes, opening his eyes that he wasn't aware he had closed. He can hardly believe his own eyes at seeing Charles standing on his own two feet about ten feet away in front of him.

"How?" He was starting to calm down in his shock at seeing the wheelchair bound telepath standing in front of him like he was never injured in the first place.

The energy blasts slowly stop blasting and he stares in wonder and amazement as one of them actully passes right through Charles before they stop all together.

It was like he was seeing a ghost.

"I'm not really here. I'm projecting myself from around the corner of the house," Charles explains, smiling proudly at him. "And congratulations! You did it. You stopped yourself."

Alex shakes his head no. "One of them went right through you. It could've killed you if you were really here. I failed."

"But I'm not really here and you've really known that all along. You would've stopped yourself sooner I'm sure had I really been here," he pauses, looking down at his shoes. "I think this is enough training for one day. Come back inside. Sean and Hank want to see if you're alright." The projection fades, leaving Alex standing there awestruck.

He is pretty sure he gaping like a fish and shuts his mouth.

_'I am in love with a god_.'

'_I'm no god Alex. Just a man like you. We're different, yes, but still just human," _Charles says in his mind.

_'Wait. Did Charles just call me a man?'_

_'A figure of speech. You're still just a child. Now come back inside," _Charles repeats. Alex feels his hope plummeting and sighs. He nods in disappointment, heading back inside as told.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** They are love!:)


	6. An unpleasent guest part one

**Chapter Six:** An unpleasent guest Part one

The next morning, Alex blinks his eyelids open, yawning. He sits up in the bed, stretching himself out a little. He pulls himself out of bed, walking over to the dresser, changing into a pair of blue jeans and a black-t-shirt. It is kind of cold this morning so he throws on a grey-blue hoodie.

He stares into the mirror on the side of his dresser, reaching for the comb and hair brush, then brushes and tries to get all the tangles out of his hair. His eyes were kind of bloodshot from lack of sleep, because he couldn't stop thinking about a certain hot Professor lately. But there's really nothing he can do about that.

He was quite a catch otherwise if he must say so himself. Short blond hair, blue eyes, a decent muscle mass and height. Not too fat or too skinny. Doesn't smoke. He just knows that he can have any guy or girl he wants. But he wants Charles.

_'What does he see in Magneto anyway? Is it the bad boy additude? I can be bad too. Just not that bad. I can never be that big of an ass, nor do I want to. Not for anyone. Not even for the man I love.' _

Sighing, he bends down for his shoes beside the bed and puts them on. He ties his shoelaces before straightening himself back up again. He heads out the door, making his way to the bathroom.

After going to the bathroom, taking care of his morning routine, Charles calls him for breakfast and he heads downstairs to join the rest of his family. And they were his family, in every way that matters except blood.

He stops short upon entering the kitchen and sees that they have a guest sitting in the chair next to Charles' who was still sitting in his wheelchair. The metal-bender whispers something in Charles' ear that makes 'His' telepath blush, before spotting Alex, giving him a nod in greeting. He sees Charles eye the helmet from the side while Magneto isn't looking with a forlorn expression on his face and something inside Alex just snaps.

"TAKE THAT STUPID THING OFF OR GET THE HELL OUT! It doesn't look good on you anyway."

All their eyes widen in stunned disbelief at him. But he doesn't care. No one hurts his Charles anymore, in any way or with any form, and gets away with it. Magneto glares at him warningly. Gathering all the courage that he has, Alex lifts his chin difiantly, standing his ground.

"Excuse me kid? What did you just try and order me to do?"

"You heard me," he answers, folding his arms against his chest.

"I don't take orders from children."

"Try and calm down Alex. Remember your energies. And also remember that this is my house and that Erik is my guest," Charles says calmly, trying to settle him down.

"I don't care. You hate that helmet as much as we all do. You're just too polite to admit it. Someone has to say it."

_'It hurts me to see you suffering because of it.' _

"What have I told you about teaching your children to respect their elders Charles. At least Sean and Beast here appear to have some manners. You've done well with them," the metal-bender praises, turning to his friends, and gives them an approving nod, then turns back to glare at Alex.

He just glares right back.

"Though I do admire your courage kid. You've obviously come a long way from when we first found you. But the helmet stays."

"Then you don't."

"Alex," Charles warns. "That's enough. Sit down and eat before your food gets cold."

"Stop treating me like a child! And I've suddenly just lost my appetite. Excuse me," he says, turning around, and walks, not runs, from the kitchen this time.

_'Alex come back and eat! You'll make yourself sick if you keep this up,' _Charles pleads in his mind. He hates to cause Charles to worry about him, but he just can't eat in the presence of that monster.

'I_'ll eat later when he's not around,'_ he says back, making his way to the living room. He sits on the couch, reaching for the remote and turns on the telly. Something to get his mind off the fact that Magneto is here and has Charles' full attention. And that he badly wants to use his energy blasts against him.

At least until he's gone.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They really are appreciated!


	7. An unpleasent guest part two

**Chapter Seven:**An unpleasent guest Part Two

Sometime later, Alex is in his bedroom again. Not brooding. And he is not sulking. At least that's what he tries to tell himself. He just doesn't trust himself outside of his room right now. He stops his pacing momentarily, so that he can walk over to the window. He throws open the curtains covering it to get some more light in the room and emmediately wishes that he had left them shut.

He sees them off a little in the distance, under a tree. And they were...kissing. (Like a pair of horny teenagers) at least on Magneto's part. He narrows his eyes, shutting the curtains again._ 'Do they have to do that right below MY fucking window?' _Now even his own room doesn't feel like a safe haven anymore. Badly needing to blow off steam, he exits his room, making his way down to the bunker.

_**'Stupid Magneto**_!' his yells inside his head, releasing an energy blast.

_**'Stupid helmet**_!'

Another energy blast.

_**'Stupid Raven**_!'

Then another.

_**"Just fuck it all. Everthing is just so screwed up!" **_

He loses count.

Smoke starts filling his lungs, but he barely notices through the rage surging through every fiber of his being.

He hates feeling like this.

And he doesn't remember passing out.

He can hear worried voices through the darkness

"Think he's okay?" Beast's probes, sounding concerned. He tries to open his eyes and assure them all that he's okay, but his body doesn't want to obey his will power at the moment, and it hurts like hell to try and move.

"I think he's coming around," he hears Sean say with relief.

"Hey there Alex. Come on now child. Open your eyes and come back to us," he hears Charles now, feeling the touch of fingers resting against his forehead as if searching for fever. He reaches up with his own hand, slapping it away. He manages to slowly open his eyes, closing them again upon seeing Magneto standing besides Charles at his bedside.

"Welcome back to the land of the living kid. And congratulation for pretty much destroying the bunker!" Magneto says, actually sounding kind of proud of him about it.

_'Fuck off! I hate you! You've ruined my life,' _Alex wants to shout.

"I don't want him anywhere near me...Charles," he says politely instead, managing to lift his hand, pointing a 'get the hell out' finger at Magneto. "If you don't want me to destroy your bedroom like I did the bunker? You'll make him leave and stay out of the room while I'm in it please!" It was bad enough that he has to share the house with the enemy for who knows how long. He especially can't stand to be in the same room with him.

There's a heavy silence, before Magneto gives him a warning glare and rests his hand on Charles' shoulder. It was like he's rubbing it in Alex's face, warning him not to touch what was his. Alex seethes with fury. But he feels too weak right now to do anything except glare daggers at Erik for touching what was rightfully 'HIS'. Alex has stayed by Charles's side, and has helped him through everything since the beach.

Erik hadn't.

He sighs with relief when Magneto finally leaves the room, saying that he'll see Charles in the study for a game of chess when he was done mother-henning Alex. Beast and Sean trail after him, leaving Alex alone with Charles.

'_The traitors'._

Charles struggles out of his wheelchair, trying to lift himself up onto the bed next to Alex. Alex tries to help him, but the telepath bats his hands away. _'I can do it,' Charles insists, and_ he does, practically ending up straddling Alex's hip.

It was only then that Alex realizes how dry his throat is. He reaches a hand up, so that he can rub his neck. His throat was just now starting to feel like it was on fire.

"Here," Charles says, handing him a water bottle. He takes it, twisting off the cap with shaky fingers, before gulping it down. He hacks most of it back up. "Whoa easy there Alex. Drink it slowly." Charles helps press the bottle top against his lips when his hacking finally eases down and he just sips at the water this time.

"Better?" Charles probes, letting him hold the bottle by himself now. He nods, finishing of the water and hands it back to the telepath, who reaches over and sets it down on the night stand. "Now what were you thinking down there Alex? You could've killed youself."

_'I wish I had. Anything is better than feeling like this.'_ Charles hand flies to his shoulder, gripping it gently, his eyes wide with shock and sympathy.

"Don't ever think that again Alex. I'm sorry you feel this way about me and that it's causing you pain. But it is not worth killing yourself over. Nothing is ever worth that. If it'll help, I can..." Charles pauses, and his lips tremble, as if it pains him for even having to ask his question.

"You can what?"

Charles takes his hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Alex stares down at their linked hands in awe, and wonders at how much smaller, and more delicate feeling Charles's hand feels compared to his own slightly more callous one. He looks back up at Charles, wanting so badly to kiss him, right now.

"I can make you forget you ever loved me."

Alex snatches his hand back from Charles' as if burnt.

"You wouldn't?" he probes, suddenly frightened that he can wake up tomarrow and never know how much he's come to adore and love this man. He backs away from him as much as he can. But Charles just pushes himself closer, smoothing his fingers through Alex's hair.

"Not without your permission. But I think it would be easier for you in the long run."

"Fine, I'm glad that I didn't kill myself then," he says, hoping that it would get the idea of making him ever forget anything out of Charles's head.

Charles laughs out loud, patting him lightly on the arm, before maneuvering himself off of the bed and back into his wheelchair. It takes a great deal of effort for him to manage it, leaving Alex desperately wanting to help. But again, the stubborn telepath insists that he can do it by himself.

"Good. Life here wouldn't be the same without you Alex. I'll leave you to get dressed now. You can stay in my room until you feel up to walking back to yours again," Charles says over his shoulder, wheeling himself out of the room.

Alex watches him go before lying back down again. His body still aches like hell, but at least his throat doesn't feel like it's on fire anymore. It's then that he remembers that he was in fact in Charles's room, and in Charles's bed. He turns over, hugging a pillow that still smells like him and buries his nose in it, inhaling deeply. He lifts his head from the pillow, realizing how creepy he's acting, and pushes himself back up again.

Fighting his aches and pains, he manages to drag himself out of bed. He finds his clothes on top of the dresser, hastily putting them back on before leaving the room.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They really mean a lot! Also, is anyone willing to beta? I'd really appreciate it and mention you as my beta. Thanks for reading!


	8. The first kiss

**Chapter Eight:**The First Kiss

Finally, Magneto leaves the next day. He always leaves. Comes and goes as he pleases. And Alex is the one left picking up the pieces. He wishes that monster would just stay gone and out of their lives. He goes in search of Charles and of course finds him in the study, having a brandy, and Alex sighs. He steps further into the room and leans his back against the desk. "Hey, Alex," Charles greets him, sounding a bit tipsy and Alex frowns.

"Hi," he greets back, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and continues, "Look, I'm sorry for losing my temper yesterday. You know, in the bunker? I just can't stand him being here. What was he here for this time anyway?"

Charles takes another sip from his drink then answers, "He missed me. Does there have to be a reason?"

Alex narrows his eyes a little, "There's always a reason."

"Alex, this obsession you have with me is getting a little out of hand don't you think?

That sets Alex' temper off again and he pushes himself from the desk, until he's hovering in front of Charles, and gazes down at him in frustration. "Obsession? Is that what you think this is for me? You've never really known what love is have you?" Alex knew he was being unfair and an ass. Not to mention hypocritical.

He's never known what love is either. His parents drank and faught too much with each other to give a damn about him and Scott. At least, that's all he can really rememeber from his childhood. He's had a few girlfriends before juvie. And he cared about them. But real love? No. He's never been that lucky. Not until he met Charles and the others.

"Erik loves me," Charles says, his lips trembling a little, and Alex can't stop himself from pressing a finger against those too red and soft wet lips. So kissable. Charles' eyes widen in surprise and embarrasment, but he doesn't try to pull away. And his cheeks are turning that adorable shade of red again. Alex shakes his head.

"He's using you. And I just can't stand by and watch it happen. Not anymore. He won't stop until he's completely broken you. I'll protect you. You know I can and I will. You, Sean and Beast are the only family I've got right now," he vows. He trails the finger from Charles lips, across and up his cheek, until he's able to brush his fingers through his telepath's soft silky brown hair.

"Alex," Charles tries to warn him to stop, to stop inching his own lips closer to Charles'. But Alex can't stop and he wraps his hand around Charles' neck, pulling him in for their first kiss. It's barely there, the pressing of lips against lips, and Charles quickly draws back.

The telepath raises his fingers to his mouth as if he couldn't believe this just happened. And Alex couldn't believe it either. But it did happen and he tilts his chin up a little, waiting to see what Charles will do next.

"Tell me you felt nothing?"

Charles drops his hands to his lap, looking down. "I felt nothing. I was going to ask if you wanted to play a game of chess. But I think it would be for the best if you leave me now please."

"I don't believe you felt nothing," Alex says, straightening up and does what Charles has asked.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I p**romise to try and make the next chapter longer!


	9. Look at me, look at you

**Chapter Nine**:Look at me, look at you

Later that day, the four make their way to the pool, Sean shoves Beast in with no warning and laughs his head off, clutching his stomach, like it's the most hilarious thing in the world. Beast raises his head up from the water, looking put out and growls up at his offender. Alex can't help but laugh along with Sean now at how ridiculous Beast looks with water dripping down his blue fur like that. Beast reaches up, pulling Sean down into the water with him while he's not paying attention. Alex just laughs harder, clutching his stomach, and waves an 'I love you guys so much right now,' finger down at them.

Beast and Sean aren't paying attention to him though. They're too busy having a water fight and enjoying themselves. He looks over at Charles, who has parked his wheelchair some feet away. His nose is buried in a book, but Alex can see an amused smile on his lips. He walks over to the telepath, tempted to pluck the book from his hands and force him into the pool with his person and enjoy himself too.

"Aren't ya gonna join us Charles?" he asks politely instead, while laying down his towel, spreading it out, then sets his water bottle down next Charles, calling dibs on this spot. Charles frowns, and Alex straightens himself back up, placing his hands on his hips, and waits for his telepath's answer.

_'Not today,' _Charles answers, turning a page, still not looking up from his book. But Alex can see a faint blush on his cheeks and can't help but grin at his accomplishment in making the telepath turn that adorable shade of red again for the third time.

"Why not? I won't let you drown or anything," Alex promises, but Charles shakes his head no, practically flushing red by this point.

"Maybe next time," Charles replies out loud this time, still refusing to look up from his book and meet his eyes. Alex sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine, have it your way then," he says, trying not to feel irritated because he really did want to swim. But he wasn't about to leave Charles without any entertainment and so sits down on his towel, leaning back on his hands. He looks up at Charles, trying to get the stubborn telepath to look back down at him by staring hard up at him, tilting his chin up a little, and clearing his throat.

"What are you doing?" Charles probes, finally looking away from the book, turning his attention down at Alex, who smirks triumphantly at getting the telepaths' attention. He sits up fully so that he was now almost eye level with Charles.

"Making myself comfortable. What's it look like? And aren't you supposed to be a telepath here?" he can't help but tease, batting his eyelashes a bit.

Charles sighs.

"Alex, I know what you're trying to do. But it's really not necessary. I'm fine by myself. Really. I know you want to join Sean and Hank in the pool, so please do. I won't be offended."

Alex shakes his head in an 'this is not negotiable' way.

"It's no biggie, sweetheart. I can work on my tan and you can read to me," he says, reaching for the bottle of lotion that Charles had on his lap in case they chose to use it. (Always prepared). He takes it, opening the cap and hands it back to Charles. "Get my back?"

"Alex," Charles warns, then sighs, closing the book and settles it on his lap, reaching for the bottle, giving in. Unable to deny his children anything like usual. Their fingers make brief contact when Charles takes the lotion back. Alex can still see the blush there and the telepath trying not to smile before looking away in embarrasment. He can spend the rest of his life making Charles look like that. _'It's so hot'_.

Charles pours some of the liquid into his palm before rubbing both of his palms together, and meets his eyes, still looking hesitant.

"Please! It's hard to reach it all by myself. You don't want my back to get sunburned do ya? And I thought you loved us?" Alex pouts, turning around so that his back is now facing Charles, and rolls his bare shoulders in encouragment.

_'That's not fair. For someone claiming he's not a child anymore, you're sure pouting like one,' _Charles berates with his mind, and Alex sighs with contentment when Charles starts rubbing the lotion into his back, then his shoulders, massaging them a bit.

_'Not my fault it works,'_ he thinks back, loving the feel of Charles' almost too soft and delicate fingers gliding along his shoulders then down and across his back, until his back and shoulders are fully protected.

Alex actually moans his protest when Charles pulls his hands away.

_'More? I wan't more,' _he pleads, not wanting to lose their rare physical contact just yet.

Charles sighs,_ 'Alex, I think you and me need to set some boundaries between us.'_

Alex groans, trying not to get frustrated at the loss of contact, as he turns around to face Charles, folding his arms against his chest. "Boundaries huh? I have no boundaries. You apparently do though, so shoot. Just don't expect me to stick to them. I already told you that I'm not giving you up without a fight. And I meant it."

"Alex..." Alex shushes Charles by placing the pads of his index and middle fingers on the telepath's mouth. Charles raises his eyebrows, but doesn't try and pull away.

"Don't. Just...just don't." He knows he's not making any sense, but he just hopes that Charles will get what he's trying to say. That he doesn't want him to set any boundaries that he has no intention of following anyway. Charles reaches up, wrapping his fingers around Alex' wrist, and pushes his hand gently away.

"I'm sorry Alex. I know you mean well, but you can't be touching me like this. I'm not yours to touch intimately. You can call me sweetheart if you insist. I rather like it actually. Just not when Erik's here. He tends to get a little jealous."

Alex snorts at this.

"A little?"

Charles smiles a bit at that correcting himself, "Okay, insanely jealous is more like it."

"Show me?"

Charles shakes his head no, "He hasn't hurt me if that's what you're worried about."

Alex frowns, wanting to believe him. But Erik's hurt him once, costing him his legs, and Alex just knew that he will hurt Charles again. It's only a matter of time, if he hasn't already. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Trust me."

Alex bites his bottom lip, wanting to trust Charles implicitly, and with everything. But the telepath is completely blind where Magneto is concerned.

"I want to." He sighs, reaching for the lotion again and finishes covering his front and arms, before lying facedown on his towel, resting his head on his arms, enjoying the heat of the sun beating down on his bare back. But Charles' very talented and oh so soft hands and delicate fingers rubbing it again would be heaven.

"Alex," Charles groans warningly and Alex smirks, letting his eyelids drift shut.

"Sorry. It's not my fault you have woman hands sweetheart," he teases, and can vaguely hear Charles retort, as he's starting to drift off.

_'I don't know know whether to be insulted or flattered.'_

Alex smiles, replying, "Coming from me? Very flattered sweetheart." He doesn't have to be looking to know that Charles is shaking his head at him and reopening his book to read again.

_'Still want me to read to you?' _

Alex somehow finds the strength to nod

_'Please_.'

_'Very well. I'll start over. Once upon a time...' _

"You've got to be kidding me," Alex interrupts, his eyelids flying open and he laughs out lout, sitting up again, suddenly getting his second wind.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** If not for me, then for Alex if you're rooting for him,which means I'm leaning more towards Alex/Charles right about now!


	10. You're never gonna be alone

**Chapter Ten:**You're never gonna be alone

After swimming, well in his case tanning and entertaining Charles, Alex and the other three make their way back inside the mansion.

Alex is taking a shower, trying to get all of the lotion and sweat off of his skin. He rests his forehead against the cool tiles, breathing deeply, trying to control his longing for the telepath to join him. He runs the soap up his arm and across his shoulder blade, closing his eyes, and pretends that it's Charles cleaning him._ Someday_.

After showering, Alex wraps a towel around himself, picking up his dirty clothes and heads back to his room to change.

After changing into his clothes, there's a knock at his door.

"Come in," he calls and the door opens, revealing Beast, who smiles big. "What are ya so happy about?"

Beast walks more into the room not bothering to close the door. Alex folds his arms against his chest, waiting.

"My lab is finished, I thought you might want to be the first to see the end results?" Beast probes, folding his own arms against his chest.

"Lead the way then," he answers, unfolding his arms and follows Beast out of his room.

Beast opens the doors to his new lab dramatically and ushers Alex in before turning on the lights. Alex has no idea what anything is used for or how it works. Okay, he has some idea, but he's no scientist and the colors of the chemistry set and stuff are pretty cool.

But what catches Alex' eye the most is the chair in the middle of the room and the silver helmet or whatever it is called besides Cerebro, hovering above it by cords hooked to some machine. Beast tries to explain how it all works and everything, but Alex isn't really paying attention. All he can think about is Charles using that thing and wonders if it's completely safe for him to.

"It's safe. I assure you," Beast tries reassure him, hovering over his shoulder.

Alex sighs, folding his arms against his chest.

"Are you a mind-reader now too?"

Beast shakes his head no, an amused smile on his mouth, as he answers, "No. It's just that Erik had that same exact expression on his face the first time Charles used the last Cerebro. As much as I despise Erik right now, I think he still really does love Charles."

Alex glares up at Beast, suddenly feeling very possessive, and seethes, "I don't care. He's not keeping him. Charles is mine."

Beast holds up his paws in surrender, backing away a little.

"I'm just saying. I'm with you all the way Alex. You know that."

Alex sighs, giving Beast's shoulder it's an ' it's okay, I'm not at you' slap before turning his attention back up at Cerebro.

"So it won't be long before there's more of us here then huh?" He really doesn't know what to think about that. He actually quite likes it the way things are now with just the four of them.

"I guess so."

"How did you get it done so quickly?" he asks curiously.

Beast sighs, answering, "I must admit, Erik helped me quite a lot when he was here. Lifting and placing the metal and everything. That's why I still think he really loves Charles. "

Alex narrows his eyes suspiciously, "How can you be sure that he hasn't sabotaged anything?"

"I've triple checked everything. And everything's works just the way it should. I don't see any sign of sabotage. I really don't think Erik would do anything to endanger Charles intentually," Beast says, looking away, as if expecting Alex to hit him for defending Magneto.

"I'm not sure if I'm convinced of that. I don't trust him anymore. And I can't stand having him here. If I do or say anything offensive to you while he's here in the future, know it's not you okay? You know how my temper gets," he warns, giving Beast shoulder a gentle squeeze, before pulling back his hand and turns to leave.

"Thanks for the warning," Beast thanks and Alex turns around, giving him a 'No sweat' smile. Beast smiles a little back and Alex leaves the lab.

He goes in search of Charles and finds him in his room, holding a shaver and staring at it like he's trying to make up his mind about something. "Whatcha doing?" he probes, leaning against the doorway. Charles looks up from the bed and sighs.

"Deciding," the telepath answers before looking back down at the shaver in his hands and then the scissors on the bed besides him.

"On what?" he asks, walking over to the bed and perches himself on the edge of it next to Charles.

_'Shaving my head_,' Charles answers telepathically and Alex can't help but laugh, imagining Charles being bald.

"And why would you wanna do that?" he probes, shifting closer to charles on the bed so that they're practically hip to hip.

Charles looks sideways at him, blushing before turning his attention back down at the shaver again. "Hank says it would double if not triple the telepathic range of Cerebro. But I'm rather quite fond of my hair thank you."

Alex is quite fond of that sexy hair too. But he would still love Charles bald. Nothing can change his feelings for the telepath.

"Me too," he says, reaching out to tuck some of Charles' hair behind his ear, and marvels at those too blue eyes gazing back at him warningly.

"Alex, I said no intimate touching," Charles protests, using his hands to help push himself away from Alex a little so that they weren't sitting so close. Alex groans, feeling himself getting hard all of the sudden and in need of some kind of release.

"You didn't expect me to listen did you? I'm not going to take advantage of you Charles. But you can't expect me to stop touching you. And don't even think about mind controlling me to get me stop either," he warns, seeing Charles start lifting his fingers to his temple. He snatches that hand in his, kissing the telepath's palm and feels Charles tremble a little.

"Alex..."

"Shhh, Sweetheart. Let me love you. The way you desearve to be loved. Unconditionally."

"Alex please! Please let me go," Charles pleads, his eyes tearing up, and it breaks Alex's heart to see Charles cry.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. But I can't. I love you," he says, lacing their fingers together and rests his forehead against his telepaths', who doesn't try and pull away this time, but is still trembling a little. _"Can I?" _

_'Can you What_?'

'Can I hold you? Just for a little while. While you finish making up your mind about shaving your head?" he can't help but tease, smirking and bats his eyelashes a bit.

Charles turns beet red, shifting his eyes away from Alex, and replies, "Why do I find it so difficult to say no to you?"

Alex chuckles, wrapping his arms around Charles' middle, and lays them down on the bed so that they're facing each other.

"Face it already Sweetheart. You love me too."

Charles doesn't say anying, just lets Alex continue holding him and Alex is alright with that.

But what he wouldn't give for more.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Pretty please. They really do mean a lot to me!


	11. A new beginning

**Chapter Eleven:**A new beginning

Three or so weeks later.

Their first new addition to the family is a child named Ororo, African American, nine years old, give or take a couple, and she can control the weather. Which was pretty cool actually. And she has apparently latched herself onto Alex like he was her own personal plaything. Much to his telepath's and the others' amusment.

But it was good to see Charles constantly happy about something instead of brooding over that monster Lehnsherr for a change. And who can blame him really. She was cute that's for sure, and it's hard to say no to those blue eyes of hers. He was a complete sucker for blue eyes now it would seem.

"Ororo hon! Do you wanna go play with Sean or Beast for awhile?" he asks the girl, trying not to be mean, but he wants to go find Charles and talk to him, alone. Ororo shakes her head, looking down at her shoes.

"Sean talks too much and Hank is scary."

That has to be about the funniest thing he's ever heard and he burst out laughing.

"Truer words were never spoken hon." He picks her up, letting her piggy back ride him as he goes in search of Charles.

He finds his telepath in the library, reading some book. Charles looks up from his book in the wheelchair as Alex and apparently "HIS" new charge enters and smiles up at him and Ororo before closing his book.

"Enjoying your time with Alex, child?" his telepath probes with amusment at Alex' expense being projected and Alex huffs, letting Ororo down on her feet, but she refuses to let go of his hand.

Ororo nods yes, huddling closer to Alex, who sighs, while patting her affectionately on top of the head with his free hand.

"He's nice," she answers fondly, hiding part of her face behind Alex's arm. Charles looks up at him with an odd expression before turning his attention back down at Ororo.

"Yeah. He is. But he has his moments like everyone else. No one is perfect. (Alex would have to disagree with him on that one for Charles himself was perfect in his eyes) Sean and Hank are nice too and they want to get to know you Ororo. I want to get to know you."

Ororo shakes her head, liturally hiding fully behind Alex's back now. He stares pleadingly at Charles to help him. He loves Ororo to death already, but even he needs some time alone occasionally.

"I want Alex!" she says, raising her voice a little and wraps her arms around Alex's leg, refussing to be seperated from him at all. Charles sighs and Alex walks over to the armchair, which was across from Charles' wheelchair, awkardly, with the girl holding onto his leg like her life depended on it and all. He sees Charles trying not to laugh at the picture he must've made and he gives him a dirty look. _'Don't you dare laugh at me about this.' _

_'I think it's adorable. You're good with her_,' Charles thinks back, and Alex groans.

"Ororo hun, I need to sit down, but you can sit on my lap K?" he says, prying the girl gently away from his leg and picks her up, sitting down on the airmchair. He settles the girl on his lap and she rests her head on his shoulder. He looks across at Charles, who is smiling at him with a certain sparkle in his eye and Alex can't help but smile back.

"You're better than chocolate and flowers hon," he whispers in his girls ear. She smiles, hiding her face in the crook of his neck now. Charles looks away, turning that adorable shade of red.

"Alex," he warns. "You will not be using our children to try and pick me up. I know this time was unintentional so I can forgive you for it."

"Our children Sweetheart?" he can't help but tease, holding Ororo close and smoothing his fingers comfortingly through her hair. '_Can it be possible that Charles finally sees him as a man and not a child anymore?' _he hopes so anyway.

Charles looks back at him, smiling a little, then averts his eyes just a bit.

"Maybe...maybe I have been a little too quick to judge. You, me, Sean and Hank will be considered the grown ups around here from now on. So yes, I see you as a man now. And I'm proud of the sort of man you've become."

Alex beams, if he wasn't holding Ororo on his lap, he'd leap from the armchair and fling himself at his telepath, kissing him sensless and run his fingers through his soft brown hair, that Charles' thankfully had decided not to shave after all. Charles turns even redder if that was possible.

_'Maybe I wouldn't have tried to stop you if you did do that.' _

Alex eyes widen. Not sure if he really heard Charles or if he was only hearing what he desperately wants to hear.

"Seriously?"

Charles smiles back, nodding yes. He wheels himself closer in front of Alex in the armchair and then folds his hands together on his lap, saying, "I'm tired of the pining and the lonliness Alex. I'm tired of always waiting for him to come back. I don't want you to replace Erik. I just want you. I want you to take all the pain and despair away. Please help me!." _'I've been in a dark place and I can't get out of it. I can stand it no longer!' _

Alex manages to hold onto Ororo with one arm, while reaching forward with the other and cups Charles chin with his fingers, rubbing the pad of his thumb tenderly back and fourth against his skin. He bends down, capturing those too red lips with his own for chaste kiss, then pulls away, bringing their foreheads together. He breaths deeply, unable to believe this was actually happening. He was afraid he'd wake up any moment and find that it was all a dream.

It wouldn't be the first time.

_'It's no dream Alex. Unless we're both having the same dream. It which case, I'll still be yours when you wake up.' _

Alex chuckles a little, pulling himself away, but cups Charles cheek affectionately a moment before realizing that Ororo had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Charles eyes are practically in awe and Alex sighs. "I'm never gonna live this one down am I?" Charles shakes his head.

"I don't think so, Darling. Perhaps you should tuck our first child into bed now?"

Alex smiles at the pet name, nodding as he stands up, craddling Ororo in his arms.

"If you even think I'm going to be the Mr. Mom here we're through already Sweetheart."

He can feel the amusment and the spark of something new from Charles at that and he smirks at his success in sort of winning the telepath's heart, finally, as he steps out into the hall. He knows they still have a long way to go, but it was a start.

_'But you make an adorable Mr. Mama Darling_.'

Alex shakes his head.

_'Ha ha, very funny_."

**TBC**

**Please review! **I'm so nervous about this chapter. Hope it's not too soon for them to get tother. But hoped you all liked it anyway.


	12. Us against the world

**A/N:This chapter is partially inspired by the song Us Against The World by Westlife. I used to think this song would be perfect for Charles/Erik. But I think it fits Alex/Charles so much better now and that it would make a great fanvid for them! I really recommend listening to it and you'll see what I mean! It's such a lovely song. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Tweelve:**Us against the world

The next morning,

Alex is in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast for himself and Charles and then bring it to him in bed. But he was having major...difficulties. He got pancake powder mix all over the counter and a lot on his face. And he nearly tripped over an splattered egg that he had dropped on the floor, almost knocking himself unconscious. And honestly, it's just pancakes, eggs and sausages. How freekin difficult can it be?

Well, he's learned his lesson, he's a terrible cook and should just stick with bringing Charles coffee and tea from now on. He can at least make those with no problem. But hey man, at least he tried and he knew that it was the thought that counts most with his telepath.

Smiling to himself at the thought that Charles was now finally his, he cleans himself up, then pours himself and Charles each a cup of coffee. Despite Charles's warning that it was decafinated for him from now on. He places them on the tray with their plates of food before heading out of the kitchen and nearly bumps into to Sean. Good thing he has quick reflexes and backs away just in time.

Sean smirks knowingly.

"About damn time! The two of you were beginning to drive me crazy," Sean exclaims with exitement, clapping him on the shoulder. Alex feels heat rushing to his cheeks and knows that he shouldn't feel embarrassed that Sean or Hank knew about him and Charles being together because of their support from the beginning.

"I didn't even say anything. How..?"

"You diddn't have to say anything man. It's written all over your face. I havn't seen you this happy since Charles and Beast taught you to focus your energies with that device thingy. Plus, I've never seen you cook anything before except coffee or tea. That's a dead give away right there."

Alex can feel himself blushing majorly now, and replies lamely, "There's coffee if you hurry."

Sean snorts playfully and retorts, "What? No breakfast for us yet? That's just mean man."

Alex rolls his eyes.

"You've got two hands man. Make it yourself. I nearly knocked myself out trying to make this all ready," he retorts, side stepping Sean, who laughs at that, shaking his head with amusement.

"GIVE THE PROFESSOR A KISS GOOD MORNING FROM ME!" he hears Sean hollar as he walks further away. He rolls his eyes again, even though Sean couldn't see it.

He was finally away from Sean's teasing, and in front of Charles bedroom door. He manages to open the door with one hand, while balancing the tray with their breakfast on it in the other without spilling anything. He walks into the room, using his foot to slowly shut the door behind him. He walks up to the foot of the bed, taking a moment to watch Charles sleep and still can't believe how lucky he is to have someone so selfless and caring of others in his life.

He walks around the side of the bed, setting the tray down on the nightstand. He lays down on top of the covers, scooting himself closer to Charles and wraps an arm around his waist. He rubs gentle circles on his back, trying to get him to wake up before their breakfast gets cold.

"Mmm. That feels good," Charles mumbles, blinking his eyes open, and gazing lazily at Alex. Alex smiles back.

"Morning Sweetheart,'" Alex says, pressing their lips together. Charles takes him by suprise, smiling against his lips, and rolls him over on his back. Charles manages to crawl himself on top of the energy-blaster so that he was now straddling his waist. Charles pulls away long enough for both of them to catch their breath before capturing his lips with his again. He raises Alex's arms above his head, lacing their fingers together. He's certainly not about to complain if Charles prefers to top when he's actully enjoying it. Charles smiles fondly down at him, and Alex feels heat growing in his cheeks again, knowing Charles heard that.

"Your thoughts and feelings are beautiful this morning Darling, Thank you sharing them with me," Charles says, bending down to kiss him again. _'And just so you know. I prefure both. It depends on what I'm in the mood for." _

"Whatever makes you happy. I'm new to this, but I can try going both ways too," Alex admits, pushing himself up. He leans back against the headboard of the bed, helping pull Charles up with him, and holds him close. "I made us breakfast. Kind of. I'm not sure how good it is."

"I noticed. Thank you," Charles replies, scooting over a bit, so Alex can reach for their coffee, and hands Charles his cup before reaching for the tray n the nightstand.

"You're welcome!" he says, settling the tray on his lap, continuing, "But I think I'm going to stick with bringing you coffee and tea from now on. I learned that I'm a terrible cook today."

Charles eyes sparkle with amusement as he raises his hand and wiggles his fingers, asking for permission to enter his mind. Alex nods yes, and Charles pretty much beams with excitement, like he's memory starved or something. Charles raises his index and middle finger to his temple and easily finds the memory of him trying to make breakfast for them this morning.

Charles laughs, pulling his fingers away and slips from his mind. Alex feels strangely empty without him in there.

"I do appreciate the attempt Darling," his telepath compliments, raising the cup of coffee to his lips and takes a sip. "But I agree that you should stick with bringing me coffee and tea from now on. I rather like my kitchen intact. And you not risking brain damage. I love your brain just the way it is. Though you do worry me sometimes with your destructive tendencies."

Alex chuckles at that, setting their mostly finished breakfast and his coffee back on the nightstand. He brackets Charles face with his hands, retorting, "And you worry me sometimes with your constant worrying over everyone and everything." Charles bends down for a brief kiss at that and Alex moans with protest when he pushes himself back up.

"I promise to try and not worry so much if you try not to be so destructive," Charles bargains, and Alex smiles, pulling his telepath's lips down to his for a hungry kiss.

"I'm good with that," he says, lifting Charles' lips away from his so he can caress the back of his hand down his telepath's cheek. Charles eyes widen with amusement, suddenly looking far away. "What is it Sweetheart?"

"Our child is awake and wants her Alex."

Alex groans and Charles grins at him, "Oh come on Darling. Little girls are easy. Just wait until we get a handful of little boys. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Sure. Easy for you to say. You're not the one she wants to hang off of all the time," Alex complains, getting one more kiss from Charles before easing himself off the bed.

"Remember Raven? My sister. I know what little girls are like," Charles says, laying back down and Alex wants to lay back down with him. Yes, he remembers Raven and... He pauses just before opening the door. "What's wrong Darling?" Alex turns back around, facing Charles and looks down at him on the bed.

"We never talked...about Lehnsherr. Oh god, we should've talked about that before getting together right?" Alex asks frantically, trying not to panic with the thought that he could still lose Charles again to that monster. He didn't think he could bear it. It would break him, tear him to little pieces. "I'm no good at this relationship stuff."

"Alex, calm down," Charles says, sitting back up in bed and begging him with his eyes not to freak out. "You're not going to lose me. You're doing fine. Better than fine actually. You're wonderful."

"But Lehnsherr..?"

"I'll tell him it's over the next time he decides to visit. Now stop panicking over something that will not happen and go see to our daughter. She's crying out for you and Sean is mentally cursing your name trying to calm her down with Hank's help."

It was times like these that Alex was glad he didn't have Charles's abilities. He smiles thankfully down at his telepath before remembering the tray of food on the nightstand and walks back over, picking it up. He bends down for another chaste kiss from Charles before straightening back up and goes to rescue Sean and Beast. They so owe him big time for this one.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I don't get a lot of them for this story, but I do appreciate and love those of you that do. Please! And in case I don't get another chance to update before then, HAPPY HOLLOWEEN EVERYONE!


	13. Need to be next to you

**A/N:This chapter is inspired by the song Need To Be Next To You by Sara Evans, which I think is perfect for Charles's POV. But this chapter's still from Alex's POV. I think the rest of the fic might be. Still, I recommend listening to it and you might get a better sense of what Charles has been and currenly is feeling for Alex in my story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen**: Need to be next to you

Sometime later,

Alex manages to break himself away from his girl, leaving her in Sean's care and goes in search of Charles. He finds his telepath in the living room, sitting on the sofa, with his wheelchair close by. He is watching the news, which Alex didn't really much care to watch himself right now. Charles looks up in his direction as he enters and pats the spot besides him on the sofa in invitation. Alex smiles, walking over to the sofa and sits down besides Charles.

Charles wraps his hand gently around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, and rests their foreheads together. "You're so quiet."

"Mmm. What was that Sweetheart?" Alex probes, running his hands up Charles arms until they were cupping his neck.

"Your mind. It's so quiet and sweet. Relaxing. Most of the time. I can't believe I haven't noticed it before now," Charles explains, and Alex smiles, pulling him in for kiss this time. Charles smiles against his lips, using his other hand to push Alex softly down against the armrest of the sofa and leans down for another chaste kiss. Alex runs his hands down Charles shoulders until he reaches the small of his back and gazes happily up intp his sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you. I have since we first met, I think. I just didn't realise it until I spent all those days with you in the hospital, hoping and praying that you were going to be okay," Alex says quiely, running his hands up Charles back again and caresses his shoulders. Charles closes his eyes, and Alex can feel him shiver a bit.

"I love you too. I've just been in denial. Like you said once. Telling my heart I didn't need you. Pretending that if I can't have Erik with me then I was better off alone. But I've just been lying to myself. I know that now. My heart's been breaking Alex. I don't want it to break anymore," Charles confesses his love for him in return, finally.

Alex beams, feeling like he could fly. He pulls Charles down for another kiss, which Charles deepens, licking his bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission to enter. Alex happily obliges him, opening his mouth and let's Charles slip his tongue inside.

Alex moans with pleasure, tightening his hold against Charles, caressing his tounge against his for the fist time. They have kissed before, but this is their first french kiss and it feels so good. After a few blissful moments of massaging each others tongues Charles pulls away and Alex clutches at his shirt, glaring up into his eyes with protest.

"Don't stop. Please!" he pleads.

"Shhh, Darling, I'm not stopping," Charles says comfortingly, leaning down again, and starts kissing his neck. Alex moans, arching up a little. He could spend forever with Charles paying attention to him like this.

"God yes!" he exclaims, tilting his head to the side a little in order to give Charles more access.

_'I'm pleased you're enjoying yourself Darling_,' Charles says with his mind, still kissing his neck, which leads to sucking, then licking. Alex was positive that he was going to have one hell of hicky come tonight. Charles chuckles against his throat, kissing it once last time, before nuzzling the side of his head against it and rest it against Alex's shoulder.

"You're amazing at this," Alex compliments, now running a hand up and down Charles side.

_'It only gets better Alex. My Darling. May I?' _Charles says, wiggling his fingers, asking permission to enter his mind again. Alex nods enthusiastically, desperately wanting to feel whole again with Charles' warmth inside his mind. Charles smiles with adoration, pressing his index and middle finger to his temple, gazing lovingly at him the whole time.

Alex gasps, arching again, and clutches at Charles forearms, feeling Charles filling his mind with his own. He feels warm and fuzzy all over, like he's floating on a cloud, and he never wants Charles to stop whatever it is he's doing.

"What's happening?" he asks calmly, because he trust Charles and knows that he would never do anything to hurt him.

'_We're bonding Alex. You and me, together forever. If one of us ever gets lost...heaven forbid. We'll be able to find each other again. Even if it takes awhile. I'll stop if you want me to?' _

_'Don't you dare Sweetheart,'_ Alex snaps without much bite to it. He wants to feel like this forever. Charles chuckles.

_'I was hoping you'd say that Darling.' _

By the time Charles is finished with their bonding, Alex is seeing stars on the ceiling and he lays panting breathlessly underneath his telepath. He feels sweaty all over and sighs with contentment when Charles brushes his damp bangs away from his forehead, pressing a soft kiss there too.

'You're trembling. I appologize. I didn't know it would be so strenuous for you."

Alex chuckles, managing to snuggle more into his Charles, and smooths his fingers through his hair.

"Don't be ridiculous Charles. That was seriously the best feeling ever. And you never even touched me once physically."

"Just wait until tonight. We may as well be married now with our bond."

Alex can't wait and pulls Charles into another kiss.

_'You're so impatient.'_

_'And you're rushy. I mean with the bond, and the marriage thing. I wasn't even thinking of anything like that yet.' _

Charles laughs.

"I've learned my lesson waiting for..." Charles pauses, biting his bottom lip and Alex can feel that he was concerned with hurting his feelings. Alex holds Charles against his chest, kissing his telepath's forehead this time.

"You're afraid you're going to lose me too like Lehnsherr aren't you?" '_That's never going to happen. Not with me.' _He tries to reassure his telepath.

"I don't get happy endings. It's my curse," Charles says regretfully, tearing up a little.

_'Please don't cry Sweetheart. I can't stand it_.'

"Well, I say it's about time someone broke that curse of yours don't you think?"

Charles nods, still looking skeptical, but hopeful at the same time. Alex lifts his hands, caressing the back his fingers down his telepath's cheek comfortingly.

They're outside in the sun, having finished with a picnic for a late lunch, and Alex is holding Charles from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder, while they watch Beast and Sean teach Ororo how to play soccer.

Beast was playing the blocker and they root for Ororo when she kicks a ball past him. She runs back over to them with excitement in her blue eyes that seem almost as bright as Charles's with the sunlight dancing in them.

"Alex did you see me? I got the ball past Hank," she exclaims, practically bouncing on her heels. Alex smiles up at her. He knows that Hank most likely let it past him, but if it made his girl smile, then he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Yes I did hon. Way ta kick the ball. Why don't ya go show us some more of those fancy moves of yours huh?" She beams at his praise, running back over to Sean and they start attacking Beast with the soccer ball again. "You're quiet?" he probes kissing his telepath's neck, just below his earlobe.

"I'm enjoying the peace I feel with you right now. _I never want it to end_." Charles answers, turning around and wraps his arms around Alex, pulling him down for a kiss. Alex lays Charles down on his back without breaking the kiss, rubbing his hand gently up and down his side. Charles moans into the kiss, deeping it.

_'Neither do I Sweetheart. Never, ever. I love you.' _

_'I love you too.'_

**_TBC_**

_**Please do REVIEW!** They really mean a lot to me. The next chapter or two is going to be mostly romance between Alex & Charles before Erik shows up again. _


	14. The boy is mine

**A/N: This chapter is inspired by the song 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy and Monica. It's such an awesome song! **

**Chapter Fourteen**: The boy is mine

The next morning at breakfast, Alex is pouring Charles his cup of coffee when the telepath wraps his hand around his wrist, pulling him down to sit on his lap. He yelps, taken by suprise, then sighs with content when Charles wraps his arms around his waist, holding him from behind. '_Hey, I'm tryin to pour you coffee here. You're lucky I didn't spill it over you,' _he teases, managing to set the coffee pot down on the table before that happened.

"And I appreciate it Darling. But I think Sean can finish doing that," Charles says, kissing the spot just below his ear, causing him to shiver, then his mouth.

Sean groans in a 'Why the hell do I put up with this?' way. He pushes himself up from his chair and makes his way around the table to finish pouring Charles his coffee .

"I swear Alex. You're turning our proper Professor here into one of us. So not cool. One of us needs to keep the others in line. And it's not going to end up being me," Sean accuses, putting the coffee pot back in the coffee maker and returns to his own chair.

"You're just jealous that I got to him first," Alex says, draping a possesive arm around Charles's shoulders and moving in for a kiss.

"Hey, there's a kid at the table! Leave the mushy-kissy-romantic stuff for when you're alone," Sean complains, taking a sip from his own coffee.

"I don't mind. Don't parents usually kiss like that?" Ororo probes innocently, causing Sean to spit his coffee all over the table. And Hank, who is sitting next to Ororo, is trying to hide his laughter behind his paw.

"Man, that so brings back bad memories."

Charles chuckles, resting his chin on Alex's shoulder, ignoring Sean's comment. And Alex suspects that he didn't want those bad memories to be dragged back up again. He couldn't blame him.

"Yes they most certainly do Ororo. Though I think Sean is right and that this was out of line. It won't happen again. At least not at the dining table." He presses a soft kiss to Alex's neck, indicating for him to get up and sit in his own chair besides him. He reaches for his hand though, lacing their fingers together. Alex's shoots Sean a 'thanks a lot man I was enjoying that,' glare. Sean only shrugs in a pathetic, 'What did I do?' manner.

Sometime later, they're in Charles's bedroom once again, and Alex is straddling Charles waist. He gently massages Charles' shoulders, while bending down, capturing his telepath's lips with his own. Charles raises a hand, wrapping it tenderly around his neck, and deepens the kiss. Alex pulls back, needing to catch his breath.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost this. Lost you," he says, resting against Charles naked chest and laying the side of his head on his shoulder. He dances his fingers up and down that hot chest, causing his telepath to wiggle away with protest.

"Alex, that tickles!"

Alex grins mischieviously and Charles eyes widen.

"Oh no you don't," Charles cries, attempting to move away, but Alex flips him back over on his back and starts tickling him mercilesly.

"Oh yes I do Sweetheart," he playfully taunts.

"Alex!" Charles laughs. "Stop! Please!"

"What's the magic words?"

"I said please!"

Alex shakes his head, raising his eyebrows. _'You know what magic words I'm talking about Sweetheart.'_

Charles was opening his mouth to answer when there's a loud yell. Before he can turn around tp see who would dare interupt his tickle torturing of Charles, Alex feels hands grabbing his shoulder and throwing him off of Charles and the bed. He lands with a hard thud on the floor and the next thing he knows, someone is on top of him raising his fist ready to knock his lights out. It's then that he recognises who it is and glares hatefully up at the intruder.

Not to mention the enemy.

"ERIK STOP! DON'T HURT HIM. PLEASE!" he hears Charles cry. And taking advantage of Erik's moment of hesitation, he punches him in the nose. There was a cracking noise and the pain in his knuckles is suddenly worth it.

Obviously taken off guard with surprise, Erik rolls off of him, holding his now bleeding nose like a big baby. Alex has never felt more justified in his entire life. He pushes himself back up and walks back over to Charles who is now sitting up on the bed. He leans down, pressing his forehead reassuringly against "HIS" teleptath. "Don't worry Sweetheart. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me. And I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again."

"I don't want anymore fighting. Especially not over me. I've already chosen you," Charles tries to protest, but Alex shushes him by pressing his index and middle finger against his mouth.

"And there won't be Sweetheart. Because he's leaving."

"What the hell is going on here Charles? I thought he was hurting you," Erik interrupts, pushing himself up into a standing position, glaring murderiously at Alex, who glares just as murderously back. Even though he has no intention of killing anybody.

"Well, as you can see, Magneto. Alex WAS NOT hurting me. He was...tickling me," Charles tries to explain. Magneto's eyes widen a little at that.

"Charles, my patients wears thin. Tell me what he's doing here?"

"Are you really that blind asshole?" Alex says, walking threateningly back up to Magneto, and continues, "Charles is mine now. Not yours. MINE. If you really do love him? You'll leave and never come back here. All you do is hurt him. Intentionally or not. You're not welcome here anymore. Especially not your hellfire club friends'."

"Charles?" Erik probes, looking past Alex over at Charles, still holding his bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry Erik. But I'm in love with Alex now and he's in love with me. I'll always care for you. But I think it's best if we both move on. I'm tired of always waiting for you to come back. It hurts me too much. And you don't seem to care. All you seem to care about is yourself. With Alex, I know he loves me and means what he says because he doesn't try to hide behind a helmet. You may use my wash room to take care of your injury then I never want to see you again," Charles rants, raising his voice a little and Alex thinks it's good that he's finally getting it all off his chest.

Erik is quiet for a few moments until Alex breaks the silence, "Well, you heard him. Now get out or I make you."

"If you think you've seen the last of me kid? Then you're sadly mistaken," Erik warns, turning and leaves, slamming the door shut behind him.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They really are appreciated


	15. Taken part one

**Chapter Fifteen:**Taken part one

"Hey," Alex greets Charles in the study, who looks up from his desk, greeting him with a smile back. He walks further into the room until he's kneeling down besides his telepath in the wheelchair. "Whatta doing?"

"Paying bills Darling," Charles answers with a sigh, leaning down for a breif kiss.

"Oh," Alex says with dissapointment, "I guess that means you're not up for a game of hide and seek with Ororo then?" Charles shakes his head, looking dissapointed himself.

"Sorry Alex. I wish I could. But I hope you and the others have a good time."

Alex nods, pulling Charles down for one more kiss before standing back up and turning to leave.

"Alex," Charles calles after him and Alex turns around. "I love you."

Alex smiles, and replies, "I love you too Sweetheart."

He then turns around, making his way outside to meet the others. They weren't about to play hide and seek inside because Ororo could get lost too easily. Hell, even he still gets lost in this place sometimes. Luckily Charles is always there to find him.

Outside, Ororo is counting to tweenty while he, Sean and Hank run and hide. He hunches down behind a big bush when there was a popping noise. A hand wraps itself around his arm from behind, and he dissapears in a cloud of black.

Back in the study, Charles is closing the envelope with the light bill payment when he felt like something was being ripped from his mind. He drops the envelope, holding his forehead painfully in his hand. He feels Alex sudden dissorientation, then a sense of fear, but trying to hide it, and him calling out Charles name, then nothing. The telepath doubles over with pain, wondering what the hell happened.

_'Sean, Hank! Something's wrong with Alex. Send Ororo back inside and find him,'_ he calls to the others still outside hiding with his mind. _'Please don't let anything happen to him!' _he prays, starting to wheel himself out of the study to go and hopefully find his lover.

When Alex comes to, he hears voices arguing, and tries to pretend to still be out of it.

"Are you crazy? Charles is not going to stop until he finds him. Then we're in deep trouble. What's Alex done to desearve this anyway? He seemed like such a nice kid to me."

_Raven?_

"You want to know what he's done? He's stolen your brother's heart from me. That's what he's done."

_Magneto? Oh shit. _

"Alex?"

"Yes, him."

"Well, I must say this for Charles. He has great taste in men. Alex is such a cutie."

Alex can't help but chuckle at that. Leave it to Raven to make you laugh when faced with certain pain. He sighs, giving up trying to pretend to be sleeping and blinks his eyes open. He tries to move, but finds he's bound to some kind of table.

"I see you're finally awake. Sorry about having to knock you out. No, I take that back. I'm not sorry. You were giving us all a rather hard time when Azazel brought you here," Magneto says, hoving above him. "It's time you and me had a little chat kid."

"Go to hell." He spits up in Magneto's face. "You're not gonna get away with this, Magneto. Charles and the others will come for me. " Magneto backhands Alex across the face hard enough to make him see stars and he almost regrets spitting in his face. Almost.

**TBC**

**Please review! **They really are appreciated!


	16. Taken Part Two

**Chapter Sixteen:**Taken Part Two

"You know something kid. In another time and place, I'd think you'd make an exellent edition to the Hellfire Club," Magneto says, tilting his chin upwards so that Alex was forced to look in his eyes.

"I'd rather die than join you. At least Charles would know I've died without betraying him. That's something you'll never have isn't it," he snaps back in a sarcastic tone.

"You try my patience Alex. I really don't want to hurt you. You are still like family to me. A son if you will. You and the other boys of Charles' are. "

"I'm not a boy. And I'm not your son. You Loony!" he argues, struggling against his bonds. He feels the flame within begin to boil and knows that he could probably blast his way free and it's not like he cares if anyone gets hurt in this room right now. The chains tighten, and he gasps, now trying to control his temper.

"Now Alex. We'll have none of that. Each time I see your energies beginning to lose control. I'll tighten the chains until you control them."

"Some father you are if this is the way you treat your children," he spats, earning an amused chuckle.

"I can see why Charles would fancy you. You are a lot like me."

"I'm nothing like you," he argues, wanting to spit in Lehnsherr's face again, but didn't look foreward to another slap over it.

"Insulting, stubborn, pig headed, and dangerous. Remind you of someone you know?"

"He's also loving, couragous and loyal. You used to be those things too Erik," another kinder and gentlier but also dangerous at the same time voice joins in, and Alex is filled with relief. They both look to the side and see Azazzel move away from Charles who wheels his chair closer to them.

"He's my Protege as well as my lover and I want him back. Please Erik! We need him. If you do mean to protect me? Then let him come home." Charles sends his love and reassurance that everything was going to be alright to Alex through their link without having to raise his fingers to his forehead. And Alex believes him. He smiles gratefully back.

"Charles!" Raven shouts, running over to embrace Charles, but a look from Magneto sent her backing away.

"Leave us Mistique."

Raven shakes her head no.

"But he's my brother and I haven't seen him for awhile. Can't I even get a hug?"

"Maybe later. Go."

"It's alright Raven. I have no intention of leaving without catching up with you and getting that hug. And don't take this the wrong way. But for heaven's sake. Please put some clothes on. " Charles tries to reassure her with a smile. Alex smirks at Erik's groan, knowing that Charles still held some power over him and Raven.

Raven smiles back, but didn't look pleased with having to put clothes on. Though Alex knew she would do it for Charles's sake. She waves bye at Charles before leaving the room.

There's an awkward silence until Alex can't stand it anymore, and asks, "Can someone please undo these chains now?"

Charles smiles.

"He's also polite. Most of the time. Erik, if you please?"

Magneto's eyes narrow at that.

"You've misunderstood me Charles. I had Azazzel bring you here in exchange for Alex. Join me, love me again, and I'll let him go."

Alex struggles with his bonds.

"There's no way in hell. Charles no! The others need you more than me. I'll stay."

"Alex shush. Let me handle this."

Alex is still struggling with the chains, but says nothing further.

"Erik. You can't expect me to abandon my students. They need me."

While Charles is distracting Magneto, Alex manages to blasts his way free, surprising the metal-bender who spins around in time to see the energy-blaster leap off the bent metal bed. Before Erik can send something metal flying his way, he prepares to fry the stupid metal-bender to ashes.

"Alex stop. Please! You're better than this. Don't sink to his level," Charles pleas, wheeling his chair in front of a taken aback Magneto.

"Charles move away. I don't want to hurt you. Let me put an end to this monster once and for all, so that he can never bother us again," Alex seethes, honestly surprised that Azazzel was just standing their doing nothing with an amused smile. He suspects that he and his comrads have'nt gotten out much since Erik took charge.

"You're welcome to try kid! Charles, I'm afraid you're in the way and I don't want to hurt you either," Erik says, obviously using his powers to steer Charles out of the way and to the other side of the room.

**A/N:**Sorry if this seems rushed. But if I don't start getting to the end of the story now I may never get there. And there's a bunch of other ideas for Chalex fics I want to get started. But first I want to finish some of my other X men Cherik fics before I start those ones. Anyway. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. And please do** review**!

Maybe one or two chapters left. Then an epologue. And that's it.


	17. Just might make you believe

**A/N:This chapter is inspired by the song 'Just Might (Make Me Believe) by Sugarland. I think it would be perfect from Charles's Pov! And it's such a lovely song. I really recommend it. **

**Chapter Eighteen:**Just might (make you believe)

Alex ducks as a piece of metal comes flying his way, managing to avoid being hit by it. He shoots an energy-blast at Magneto in retalliation, but Magneto manages to jump out of the way in time, landing on his side on the floor. The metal-bender raises his hand and something hits Alex in the back, sending him crashing facedown on the floor. He's winded for a moment and catching his breath, he jups back up. Okay. Now he's pissed.

In the back of his mind, he can hear Charles pleading with him to stop this madness. That he doesn't want to lose him this way. He hates hurting Charles and feels like a hippocrite. He never wanted to kill Magneto. But he'd be damned before he let the monster take Charles from them. From him. Lehnsherr pushes himself up too and they're facing off now.

Seeing red, Alex shoots another blast, grazing Magneto's arm, who cries out a little before raising his hand with his uninjured arm.

Something hits the back of his neck, wrapping around it and cutting off his air, He gasps, clutching at one of the broken chains that had been used to hold him down on the table. He should've seen this coming. He sinks to his knees, his vision becoming blurry. Charles is crying for Erik to stop, to let him go. He can see a moment of hesistation in Magneto's eyes as he walks up so that he was staring Alex down. But the chain tightens again and his vision darkens. He can't breath.

"Erik please stop! You're killing him."

"He shouldn't have challenged me then."

"He's just being protective. Please don't kill him! If you kill him. You'll kill me too."

_'What?' _Alex can feel chain loosen a little and takes in a deep breath, looking over at Charles who was crawling his way over to him. His telepath places himself in front of Alex, looking completely helpless as he stares pleadingly up at Magneto.

"Explain?" Mageto probes with some fear in his tone.

Charles reaches for Alex's hand, lacing their fingers together, and helping him sit up. The telepath reaches up and completely unwraps the chain from Alex's neck, tossing it aside. He wraps his free hand around the energy-blaster's neck, rubbing his thumb up and down his bruised skin in soothing strokes.

_'Please Alex! Let me handle this? Erik will listen to me,'_ Charles pleads in his mind, looking back up at Magneto. Alex nods, resting his head on his telepath's shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close. The urge to fight anymore suddenly drains from him. He just wants to take Charles home and forget this day ever happened.

"We're bonded Erik. If a telepath loses a bondmate. The loneliness and despair will slowly but surely kill him or her. In this case. Me. Please just let us go home!" Was Charles serious? _'Tell me that's not true? You never explained the bond fully to me.'_

_'Later Alex.' _

_'You planned this all along didn't you? You never trusted me not to try and kill Magneto. How do I know you're not the one stopping me from killing him now?' _He hated arguing with Charles, but the telepaths' lack of trust in him hurt. Even though it was justified.

_'Because I'm not. You're stopping yourself all on your own. And I'm very glad Alex. You're not a killer.' _

"I could be. Just like him. If you don't explain why you didn't tell me this bond could kill you NOW?" he seethes, and mentally kicks himself, feeling like he's just kicked a puppy. Charles shakes his head, looking like he was fighting back tears.

"I was afraid that if you knew. You wouldn't want to bond with me. Please don't be angry Alex. I can't stand it when we're at odds with each other."

"You two don't fight much do you?" Lehnsherr interupts, surprisingly sounding slightly amused and hunches down next to them. Alex groans, burrying his face in Charles's neck. '_Fine. You win Charles. But if we get out of this. You will explain yourself to me.'_

"Hardly ever. This is actually our first fight as a couple." Charles explains to Magneto as if they were old friends. And what makes it worse is that they were in fact old friends. More than that even. Alex has to remind himself that Charles is in love with him now and not Magneto.

"If I let you go home with him now. It still changes nothing Charles. You'll still belong to me."

"I belong to no one Erik. I'm not a bloody trophy to be won!"

"Keep telling yourself that dear," Erik says, raising a hand and tucks some of Charles bangs behind his ear. Charles recoils, but couldn't do much about it other than brace himself gainst Alex

"Keep you're hands off him," Alex snarls, slapping his hand away from his telepath.

"I must admit Charles. You've got yourself a wild one here. Enjoy you're little fantasy while it last. You're still mine. And always will be. Azazel. Return them to mansion," Magneto orders, and Alex couldn't believe that the metal-bender was actually letting them go.

"Wait! I promised Raven I'd..." before Charles could finish his protest, Azazel appears at their side. He grabs a hold of Alex's shoulder, transporting them back to the mansion, then is gone again without a word. The red-demon mustn't talk much, Alex wonders.

Charles clings to Alex like a lifeline and he can feel how much it pains his telepath not to have been able to catch up with his sister and get the hug that was promised.

"Shhh, Sweetheart. I'm here," he tries to reassure his lover, running his fingers though his hair. He tips Charles chin up, capturing his lips with his own. Charles holds him closer, opening his mouth, letting Alex slip his tongue inside. The energy-blaster moans as their tongues meet in a gentle caress. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, but soon turns more passionate and Alex lays Charles down on his back, pinning his arms over his head. He needs him so bad. Especially after coming so close to losing him. _'Fuck me with your mind again?'_

Charles turns that adorable shade of red that he loves so much. 'Alex!' Charles actually giggles, and covers his mouth in horror. Alex smiles, claiming another kiss from his telepath.

"You're such a girl sometimes. You know that right?"

"Be careful Alex, or no mind-sex for you later."

There's a pop and they turn to see Azazel again with Charles's wheelchair. He pushes it over to them, grumbling, "I swear. If it was up to me the two of you would be dead by now. Though I must confess you put on a good show blondie."

"Don't call me blondie. Big Red," Alex retorts, earning a death glare from the demon.

"Alex," Charles tries to calm him down. Alex sighs, nodding as Azazel dissapears. He lays down on Charles chest, feeling relaxed, happy and content in Charles's arms as his telepath runs his fingers soothingly through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too Alex. We're about to have company." Alex groans, hating to have to remove himself from Charles, but he manages to stand up. He helps Charles back into his wheelchair, still holding onto his hand. He lifts it to his mouth, kissing his palm just when Sean and Beast burst through the study's door.

"You guys are back! We couldn't find you and were worried sick. We had no idea what the heck was going on," Sean exclaimes, flailing his arms. Beast pats his shoulder with his paw.

"Sean calm down. They're back now and they look perfectly healthy to me. I think they want some alone time. So let's leave them alone now. Then you and me can be alone?" Beast bribes, reaching for Sean's hand and tugs him along. Alex feels his mouth drop open. He so did not see this one coming. Sean and Hank?

"I think it happened when Sean was losing it trying to find us and Hank tried to reassure him that we were alright. I think they're cute together," Charles explains, and Alex shakes his head.

"Can we just get ready for bed now before this day gets any weirder."

Charles grins.

"I think a nice hot bath is in order."

Alex grins back. He couldn't wait! It isn't the shower that he had wanted. But a bath is close enough.

**TBC**

**A/N:** **We're almost at the end now. I do hope you've all enjoyed the ride as much as I have writing it!lol! Please do review!**


	18. Epologue:you found me

**Epologue:**You found me

Alex turns off the faucet, running the water in the bath and lifts Charles up, and as gently as he could lowers him into the tub. He then follows his telepath into the water, clutching posessivly at Charles, who is resting his head on the energy-blaster's shoulder. He kisses the top of his telepath's head , before tilting his chin upwards and capturing Charles's lips with his own. He slows down, and they just nip at each others lips comfortably for a few moments before Charles reaches for the soap and starts running it up Alex's chest and shoulder.

Alex sits up, helping Charles up as well and basks in the attention his lover is showing him. Charles finishes cleaning Alex, who takes the soap from him, eagerly returning the favor. Charles leans into him, sighing his approval as Alex kisses his neck and sets the soap asside. He then procedes to wash his telepath's hair, who does the same to him.

"I'm glad you found me. I don't know what I would have done if you had never bailed me out of juvie."

Charles lifts his hand, pulling Alex's lips back down to his own.

"I'm glad I found you too Alex. We're just groovy together aren't we?"

Alex chuckles lightly against reddening even more lips from the steam from the hot water floating about them.

"Groovy? Seriously Charles. Some things never change," he says, pulling away and lifts his hand, running his fingers through Charles dripping wet dark locks and pecs at his lips.

"Like you. You're still here with me," Charles points out, lifting his hand and presses the back of his fingers softly against Alex cheek.

"And always will be," Alex vows, wrapping a hand gently around Charles's neck before pulling him towards himself and devouring his telepath's mouth with his own again.

Alex can spend eternity like this here in Charles's arms.

**The End**

OMG! I actually finished an X men First Class fic. What started as just a ficlet somehow turned into almost a whopping 20,000 word story. I'm seriously in love with this pairing right now. Lol! Feedback is lovely and appreciated! **Please do leave a review!**


End file.
